


The Better Friend...

by musikurt



Series: Mating Games 2014 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Locker Room, M/M, foreskin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been a bit bothered by Isaac lately, so he decides to confront him about it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Better Friend...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Mating Games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/17112.html) Challenge 3: Non-Penetration.

After everyone else left the locker room, Isaac walked over and tapped Stiles on the shoulder. "You said you wanted to talk?"

Stiles turned to face him and frowned. "Yeah, actually, I do."

"Well, I'm here, so talk," Isaac said with a shrug. He figured Stiles had a problem with him and though it didn't really bother him, he figured they may as well get it out into the open.

"I wanted to tell you to check your attitude--"

"My attitude?" Isaac interrupted, but Stiles put up his hand.

"I wasn't done. You need to realize that I'm Scott's best friend and have been for years."

Isaac felt suddenly defensive, though he wasn't entirely sure why. "I'm in his pack. You wouldn't understand what that means since you're not a wolf."

Stiles shook his head. "Scott and I are practically brothers."

"I don't know about that. I'm the one that lives in his house, you know." Isaac flashed Stiles a satisfied grin.

"You've really only known him for what, a few months? I know more about him than you ever will, so you may as well stop trying."

Isaac took a step forward toward Stiles. "Wait, so you're saying you don't want me to be friends with him? That's not going to happen."

"No, just that you should stop trying to act like you're a better friend to him than I am."

"Can I help it if maybe I am?" Isaac shrugged. "It's not like you can fight beside him or anything. You just help him from the sidelines like a glorified cheerleader."

Stiles glared at Isaac in silence for a moment. "You know what? On second thought maybe this was a bad idea. I hadn't expected this would turn into some sort of 'whose dick is longer' contest." He turned to walk away but Isaac put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"That could be one way to solve it," Isaac suggested.

Stiles faced him and frowned. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"As you said, 'whose dick is longer'? Could solve our problem."

Stiles stared at him again but after a few seconds, he nodded. "Okay." Stiles undid his belt and started to unzip his jeans. "Hard, I'm guessing?"

"Of course," Isaac answered as he turned away and undid his own pants. "But we only get thirty seconds to get it there." There was no objection from Stiles, so Isaac looked up at the clock on the wall while he tugged lightly on his cock. He had no trouble getting it hard, not needing the full thirty seconds. When the time was up, he turned around. "Time's up, Stiles."

When Stiles turned both of them were instantly fixed on the other's cock. "I-- I guess you should come stand next to me," Isaac instructed and Stiles walked over and did as instructed.

"It's still hard to tell," Stiles said looking down at them. "They're so close." He looked over at Isaac and then focused his eyes back on their cocks. "I have an idea, though." Isaac looked up as Stiles moved to stand in front of him. He took a step forward so their cocks were side-by-side in opposite directions.

"Looks like I win," Isaac commented with a grin.

"Not so fast," Stiles said in objection. "You've got a bit of an advantage." Stiles reached down and put two fingers on Isaac's cock, slowly sliding back his foreskin. "There. Even."

Isaac felt a jolt of excitement run through him at Stiles' touch and he reached down to hold Stiles' hand where it was. He looked Stiles in the eye and gave him a small smile as he started to stroke both of their cocks along with Stiles.

"Oh, fuck," Stiles muttered as their eyes stayed fixed and the stroking picked up in speed and intensity. Isaac wasn't sure why, but he felt an urge to lean over and kiss Stiles. He decided against it, worried it might ruin this moment.

"I--" Stiles' comment was cut off as they both let out a deep breath and a groan at the same time. Isaac continued stroking as they each came onto the other's leg. When they finished, Isaac reached over and grabbed a towel out of his locker to clean them up while Stiles laughed.

"What's so funny?" Isaac asked.

Stiles shrugged. "Well, it just occurred to me that I think we both win."

Isaac dropped the towel and pulled Stiles into a kiss. "I guess we did."


End file.
